1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door sash structure of a vehicle such as an automobile, and more particularly to a hidden-type door sash structure in which substantially entire width of the sash is covered by a molding.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A sash (window frame) that extends along the outer peripheral edge portion of a door window glass for supporting the glass is provided at the door window glass of a vehicle such as an automobile. It has been known that a designed (decorative) molding is attached to the sash in order to enhance appearance quality.
A door sash structure of a hidden type has been proposed in which a substantially entire door sash is covered by a molding and a weather strip when the door sash is viewed from the outside of the vehicle, so that the main body of the door sash is not exposed to the outside. As a prior art, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-334367 discloses a door sash structure of a hidden type in which a molding is fixed to a flat portion, which is formed to be protruded from the main body of the sash, by a rivet.
In the hidden-type door sash structure, it is desirable that the width of the molding is reduced as much as possible in order to enhance appearance quality. However, in a case where the molding is fixed to the door sash with a rivet or a screw as in the above-mentioned prior art, the used rivet or screw projects from the mounting surface portion of the sash, so that it is necessary to increase a width of the molding to some extent according to the size.
When the molding is fixed by a rivet or a screw, it takes much working time in a vehicle assembly line, which causes a problem of deteriorating productivity.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle door sash structure that can reduce a width of a molding and that is excellent in assembling workability.